Vegetto
|Głos = Ryō Horikawa i Masako Nozawa jednocześnie |Pokrewieństwa = Son Gokū (część składowa) Vegeta (część składowa) }} efekt fuzji Gokū i Vegety za pomocą kolczyków potara. Najsilniejsza postać w serialu DBZ. Vegetto powstał, aby zwyciężyć Majin Bū. Walczył z demonem po zaabsorbowaniu przezeń Gohana. Dał się pochłonąć Majinowi i w żołądku potwora rozdzielił się z powrotem na dwóch wojowników. Teoretycznie fuzja miała być wieczna i nierozerwalnaZapewniał o tym Rō Kaiōshin, bowiem taka jest właściwość kolczyków potara.. Nie wiadomo, czy rozdzielenie spowodowały specyficzne warunki panujące w żołądku demona, czy też zbyt wielka różnicą charakterów i wielki indywidualizm „części składowych”. Wygląd zewnętrzny Poza charakterystyczną fryzurą Vegety, Vegetto odziedziczył urodę po Gokū. Jest tego samego wzrostu i ma te same rysy twarzy z drobnymi szczegółami wskazującymi na wkład Vegety w powstanie tej postaci (jak chociażby gęstsze brwi). Strój to połączenie ubiorów obu mężczyzn. Pod spodem Vegetto ma założony pomarańczowe dōgi Gokū, natomiast wierzch to niebieski kombinezon Vegety, oprócz tego Vegetto nosi rękawice i buty Księcia Saiyan. Charakter Vegetto odziedziczył lwią część charakteru po Vegecie. Jest zuchwały, pewny siebie, pyszałkowaty. Traktuje swojego przeciwnika w lekceważący sposób. Walkę z Bū postrzega jako dobrą zabawę i możliwość zaprezentowania swojej przewagi. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do swojej książęcej "połówki", Vegetto nie jest lekkomyślny. Ciągłe, chłodne analizowanie posunięć przeciwnika i wyznaczanie granicy, do jakiej może się posunąć w „zabawie” to cechy, które dołożył od siebie Gokū. Dragon Ball Z thumb|left|Vegetto w walce z BūVegetto jest efektem połączenia Gokū i Vegety poprzez użycie kolczyków potara. Staje do walki z Bū. Początkowo, bezsprzecznie przechylał szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę. Nie tylko wymierzał różowemu demonowi masę potężnych ciosów oraz kopnięć, ale również - dzięki połączeniu dwóch znakomitych wojowników - nie musiał nawet przemieniać się w Super Saiyanina, by doskonale bawić się podczas walki. Mógł zrobić to oczywiście znacznie wcześniej, ale to co dodał Vegeta do tego potężnego indywiduum, to charakterystyczna chęć zabawy z oponentem, dopóki posiada się zauważalną przewagę. Rzecz jasna, takie zachowanie bardzo denerwowało Bū - przeciwnik po prostu ignorował jego niezwykłą moc. Pod wpływem złości, potwór stał się na tyle groźny, że Vegetto został zmuszony do przejścia na stadium SSJ. thumb|193px|Vegetto SSJ Podczas tej walki, obydwaj wojownicy zademonstrowali doskonałe i niewiarygodne umiejętności walki. Używając techniki Chin no Tsurugi, połączenie Saiyan przecięło demona na dwie części. Wtedy wpadł on na pomysł „wejścia” w postać fuzyjną. Masa mięśniowa Vegetto powiększyła się niewyobrażalnie - aby pozbyć się rywala, który postanowił się skryć w jego ciele, najpierw zwiększył poziom swojej mocy, zaś później wycelował we własne kończyny. Wtedy demon zdecydował się opuścić jego wnętrze. Po tym zagraniu, Bū otrzymał wyjątkową lekcję walki w zwarciu i został dobity uderzeniem z łokcia. Zniszczył również duchy Kamikadze, które Bū stworzył dzięki wchłonięciu Gotenksa. thumb|left|Vegetto atakuje Bū Saiyanin prowadził, dopóki gumowy potworek nie wpadł na kolejny, jakże błyskotliwy pomysł - zamienił swojego oponenta w cukierek. Nie wziął pod uwagę tego, że czekoladowa kuleczka okaże się jeszcze gorszym przeciwnikiem od zuchwałego połączenia dwóch potężnych wojowników. Majin rezygnuje z tego pomysłu. Ostatecznie - lecz z wielkimi trudnościami - wchłania Vegetto, przygotowując uprzednio zasadzkę. Mimo to, postać fuzyjna jeszcze przez chwilę rezyduje w ciele Bū. Po wyłączeniu bariery ochronnej, którą otoczył swoje ciało podczas wchłaniania, następuje rozdzielenie rzekomo trwałej fuzji Gokū i Vegety - to koniec najpotężniejszego indywiduum we wszechświecie. Formy Normalny Vegetto thumb|192pxBazowa postać przyjęta tuż po zwieńczeniu scalenia. Jego ubranie jest wyraźną mieszanką strojów obydwu wojowników. Niewyobrażalny skok mocy był od razu wyczuwalny. Początkowo prowadził w starciu z Bū, lecz ostatecznie - kiedy przeciwnik stał się zbyt niebezpieczny - przybrał kolejną postać, charakterystyczną dla Saiyan... Super Vegetto Vegetto w formie Super Saiyaninina. Zyskał złotą, pełną wyładowań ki aurę, jego sterczące włosy zmieniły kolor na złoty, tęczówki i źrenice przybrały barwę seledynową. Wojownik wyzwolił znacznie większą siłę, niż w swoim bazowym stadium. Doskonale radził sobie z Bū, dając mu naprawdę poważną lekcję pokory. Super Vegetto-Bū thumb|left|Super Vegetto - Bū Jest to co prawda chwilowa forma, nie wchodząca w skład tych, których Vegetto mógłby używać, lecz warto o niej wspomnieć. Po tym, gdy Majin Bū przeniknął do wnętrza Vegetto, jego ciało stało się znacznie bardziej muskularne, masa mięśniowa wzrosła przynajmniej czterokrotnie. Saiyanin szybko pozbył się niechcianego gościa, poprzez zwiększenie swojego poziomu mocy i uderzanie we własne kończyny. Vegetto-cukierek Veegetto zamieniony w cukierek (1).jpg|Vegetto zamieniony w cukierek (1) Veegetto zamieniony w cukierek (2).png|Vegetto zamieniony w cukierek (1) Techniki stworzone przez Vegetto *Ki no tsurugi - promień energii wystrzeliwanej z dłoni w formie ostrza. Służy do przebijania przeciwnika bądź po prostu wymierzenia mu cięcia. Podczas walki ze zwykłym przeciwnikiem atak ten zapewne byłby śmiertelny, w przypadku Bū technika posłużyła jednak jedynie do poniżenia demona przez Vegetto. * Final Kamehame-Ha - efekt połączenia Kamehame-Hy i Final Flashu. Szybka, a zarazem niewiarygodnie potężna technika. Promień fali uderzeniowej ma żółty kolor. Galeria Vegetto garda (DB Heroes).jpg|Garda Vegetto - scenka promocyjna z Dragon Ball Heroes Vegetto (1).png|Koncentruje energię Vegetto (2).png|Vegetto SSJ w walce z Majin Bū Vegetto w formie podstawowej, fanart uż. DBCProject, DeviantArt.jpg|Fanowska interpretacja Vegetto przechodzącego w formę SSJ z profilu użytkownika DBCProject z portalu DeviantArt Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fuzje Kategoria:Do przerobienia